


My Light

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fluff, Depression, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader experiences a bout of depression, and Castiel tries to help.





	My Light

You let out a deep breath, burying your face in your knees. Tears streamed down your face, soaking into your jeans as you let it all out. It had been several weeks since your last down night. And, as luck would have it, this one was worse than any you could remember.  
Whenever you went to Dean or Sam for advice or comfort, they would force you to backtrack on your day, in search for some sort of trigger that may have caused your sadness. It fucking infuriated you. This kind of shit didn’t always have a fucking trigger. Sometimes, it just happened.  
Just like tonight.  
The infamous stomping of Castiel neared your door. He knocked four times, his customary knock. “Y/N? Dean and Sam are back with food. You should come eat before it gets cold.” You lifted your head to respond, but only a strangled sob escaped your lips. Within seconds, Castiel entered your room, immediately focusing on you. “Y/N, are you crying?“ He focused on your eyes, swollen and red from the tears. Without another word, Castiel slowly walked over to your bed, not wanting to startle you or make you uneasy. He lowered himself onto the edge of your bed, his lips pursed in concern and confusion.  
“I’ll be out in a little bit.” You lowered your head as your voice trembled, hating the attention from the angel. Castiel just sat there for a moment, studying you. A flicker of anger rushed over you as you met his gaze again. “What? Are you going to ask me what’s wrong? Or are you just going to sit there?” Not that you actually wanted him to ask you anything, but you couldn’t stand the gawking.  
Castiel tilted his head. He rested one of his hands gently over yours. “No, I’m not going to ask what’s wrong. My concern is that you are sad. And, I want to make you feel better.” You let out a shuttered breath as you listened.  
“What, are you going to just tap your fingers against my forehead and make it all better? I don’t think your angel mojo works on this kind of thing.” Your voice was harsh, almost a snarl, causing the angel to stiffen.  
His sapphire eyes fixed on yours yet again. Your breath hitched. Somehow, his gaze settled you just a little, allowing your muscles to ease.  
Cas squeezed your hand. “Y/N, I know that nothing needs to be wrong. Just let me be here to get you through this.” His request caught you off guard. Sure, he loved you. Everyone in the bunker knew that. And you were pretty damn certain that he knew you loved him too. But, Cas wasn’t the cuddly, nurturing type. If he couldn’t heal it, he avoided it.  
You lowered your knees, sitting cross-legged as your steadied your breathing. “I just feel lost, Cas.”  
Cas simply nodded. He motioned to the empty part of the bed beside you. “May I?” You nodded, touched that he had asked your permission before entering your personal space. Cas inched his way up the mattress to the empty space beside you, leaning against the backboard. You instinctively moved closer to him, leaning your head on his rigid shoulder. “Y/N, you aren’t the only one who feels lost.” You lifted your head and turned to him. The sentence was not a poke at your feelings, not meant to make you feel bad for how you were currently feeling. It was the sweet angel’s way of saying that you weren’t alone. And that simple thought made your chest lighten.  
You nestled back against his shoulder, allowing him to boldly wrap his arm around you. He ran a finger over your cheek as he sighed. “If you’d like, I can bring your food to you, and sit with you. Only if you’d feel comfortable.”  
You nodded as he lifted from the bed. “Okay.” Cas smiled down at you as he stood, before moving to the door.  
A few moments later, he returned with the burger and fries you had requested from Dean almost an hour earlier. You ate your meal in silence, simply enjoying Castiel’s company as you munched on your favorite meal, happy to not have to listen to the brothers bicker. Once you were done, you slid the small tray onto the bedside tablet and sighed. Something about being with Cas calmed you. He wasn’t pushy or commanding. He was just… positive.  
You leaned against Castiel once again, taking Cas’ hand in yours. He interlaced his fingers with yours, making you smile at the ping of light rising in your gut. You turned to him, stunned to find that he was already looking at you. You leaned your forehead against his.  
“Thank you, Cas.”  
Castiel raised an eyebrow. “For what?”  
You smiled. “Thank you for being here for me when I didn’t know I needed someone.” Your grip on his hand tightened. “Thank you for not questioning me or making me feel like I’m going crazy. Thank you for letting me know that I’m not the only one who feels lost. It makes how I’m feeling far less scary.”  
Cas nodded. “It’s true, Y/N. You aren’t the only one who is lost. Every single being, human, angel, or otherwise, feels lost at some point. Sometimes even at multiple points in their life. But what you need to find is something that will get you through it. A light in the darkness.”  
You leaned in towards Cas, your faces hovering just inches from each other. Your hand smoothed over his cheek, making you smile at the light burn his scruff caused. “Thank you, Cas. Thank you for being my light.” Your lips landed on his. He immediately pulled you closer to him, lifting you sideways onto his lap. The kiss deepened as you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible. His trench coat wrinkled as he wrapped his arms tightly around you, encasing you in his safety net.  
You slowly pulled away, resting your forehead against his. No words needed to be said. His love, his light, is what got you through this. And in your heart, you knew he saw the exact same thing in you.


End file.
